The Hessian's Kiss
by OtakuNinja-chan
Summary: A young woman is moved with her family to the old town of Sleepy Hollow where she encounters the barely advancing town's School System, residents, and horrors. With a fable long thought to be a mere wives' tale brought to life, no one is sure if it is a prank gone too far or the return of a curse. OCxHessien
1. Moving In

**_A.N. This is one of the many adventures of a character you all may come to be familiar with in the near future. She will take place in many stories and may have a new name but she will be common and hopefully loved by many for her character and her adventures. This is OC x Hessien, fair warning._**

**_Also, please be warned that this story is for mature audiences._**

**_I own no character from the story nor the story itself._**

**_And, I will try to add on and Update as much as I can._**

**_Please review and no flamers._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-OtakuNinja-Chan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

I gazed out the muddy window of my father's old beat up Chevy pickup, the slight hint of the autumn leaves' scent drifting through the air vents. I enjoyed the scent of wet leaves. The familiarity and comfort made the reality that I lived in less harsh, bringing back memories from my once happy childhood. The birthdays, the spooky decorations, and best of all, Halloween. The thoughts of Halloween made me smile a bit, but not for very long. I slumped back in my seat and deeply sighed as I remembered where I was; far, far, far away from home.

My father was a trucker and traveled a lot. Many times, I could remember, my not so little brother and I going along on these rides. It honestly was fun back then, seeing the wide open country and spending time with my family. But, now it's just agitating. This is of course being because I was almost eighteen and my brother, whom is taller than me, was just getting into his teen years.

We fought often so to say. So, being cooped up in my father's worn vehicle for three days was a little strenuous. What made it worse was the fact that at the end of this trip, there was no going home. No. This wasn't a normal trip. Why? Because all of our belongings were tied down in the bed of the pick-up truck.

WE. WERE. MOVING.

Which, by the way, sucked. I had just got a fantastic job that payed me GREAT and had nearly every guy in town drooling at my feet...

Not true~... Okay, Maybe not every guy in town, but I was pretty good looking. Not to be vain. Clear pale ivory skin, with a few freckles, big (too big in my opinion) green eyes, very short dirty blonde hair, a slender body, and a bust of 32-C(rather proud of it). Also, sadly, I was short...ugh...I'm five foot five with tiny ass feet. I feel so small!My weight was even puny, only a hundred and thirty pounds! I was a beanpole! It was rather embarrassing. Your'e probably thinking 'Embarrassing?'. Yeah, I know. But, my size is only due to how I grew up.

I wasn't what you would call "Rich". No, I was poor. Barely, had food on the table at times and it followed me where ever I went, even while moving and just before. But, you learn to live with it. It could be worse...That's a motto of mine. It got me through a lot; those little words. It helped more than I thought it would. Especially when I was living with my mother. But, she's out of the picture so let's leave it at that.

**_POPSSSSSSH..._**

The pick-up made a sudden fall, causing my heart to skip a beat. My dad quickly stopped the truck on the side of the road and stepped out. I could tell by the way his face was turning red that we had lost the front left tire.

"Shit." he groaned, "Oh, this is just...DAMN!"

He rubbed his hands through his thinning head of hair. This wasn't good. We didn't have another tire nor the money to hire a tow truck to come help us. Plus, we were a few miles from the nearest town. So yeah, we were screwed.

I chewed on my cheek and pondered what I could do to lighten the mood a bit. I could crack a joke! I leaned forward from the back seat so that I could be heard outside . "Too bad we left home before I could get my girls rounded up."I said,"Who needs horse power when we could have WHORES power?" My dad then doubled over laughing. He loved my pimp jokes"We could sit on the roof of the truck with them tied to the grill and crack a whip on'em like a team of horses...well whores. They wouldn't mind either, they're used to it." I added. That scarecrow of a man's face was redder than when he was mad. "Stop sis!" he laughed out as he gripped his sides, trying to catch his breath. The jokes were cheesy and cruel but he found them funnier than Hell. I smiled knowing I made my family happy. It helped out with their own stress as well as mine.

"Hey, look" My brother then said as he flicked his head towards the road behind us. I poked my head out the driver's side window to see what he saw. A bulky ass dodge truck came speeding our way. I decided to climb out onto the roof of the pick-up to get a better look. The truck was silver and from what I could tell held three passengers. All dudes. I groaned in distaste. A girl had to do what a girl had to do.

I jumped off the roof with a surprisingly successful landing(I usually fell on my ass) I faked a pouty face and stretched, popping out my hip in an alluring pose, especially in my black skirt. I bit my pinky finger and swayed side to side as I watched my father examine the popped tire. I hated doing this when we needed help in these situations. I felt so damn gross.

"Hey, you need help?" a voice called.

I turned around to see the three men all leaning out the nearest windows towards us. I smiled sweetly. "Dad." I said, nudging his side with my knee. He turned about and stood."Howdy," he greeted them "Don't suppose ya'll have a tow rope."

Their little conversation soon ended and I found myself back in my seat, feeling gross and freaked. One of those guys just really weirded me out. BLECH. He wasn't bad looking, but the way he kept looking at my legs and rubbing his thigh just creeped me the fuck out, But, that's the price you pay trying to get a truck of perverts to help you out I guess.

At least I still had my pride. I mean, I knew I was a good kid and didn't do this crap for the Hell of it. If I did, I would have beaten myself up for it like I do on other things. (No one else gave me scoldings when I needed it so I did it myself...I can be too good at it sometimes)...

Anywhoodle, I pulled my baby blue sweater tighter around my shivering form, trying to protect myself from the chilling nip of the air and the gaze of the strangers that were helping us. But, it being our family luck, the men that just happen to be pulling our pick-up were heading just to where we were. FUCK!

"Oh, you don't say!" exclaimed the driver as he pulled out a thickly woven rope from under the back seat of his own vehicle. "We were just heading back there!" He and his buddies supposedly live in the general area and were returning from a hunting trip.

"Oh, the town's 'ril pretty this tim'a yir." stated the one guy that gave me the full on heeby jeebies. "Y'know, I could show ya'll 'round sim time, if'a like."

Now, not only am I moving away from my little world of comfort, I was going to live where me neighbors talk like my distant frickin' relatives! It was freaky enough that he had the family country accent, but he told me about five time that I remind him of his cousin in law. I mean, DAMN dude!

"So, how long 'til we get there?" My brother asked as he stuffed a chocolate donut into his black hole of a mouth. "It'll be," my father began as he snagged the bag of donuts away, much to my brother's disliking. "An hour or so." I rubbed my eyes vigorously with a yawn. "About time." I added as I shook myself awake. "I'm tired as Hell."They both hummed in agreement. The sun had nearly set and the wind was growing stronger, the loud howling beckoning clusters of dark clouds to form. It was pretty spooky, but I liked spooky. My imagination then began to wonder to the thoughts of werewolves, and goblins, and other things that went bump in the night. Except ghosts. Fuck ghosts. Those things are just too damn spooky.

"yep, there it is now." my dad said exasperated. I peered passed the tall pine evergreens to see an old looking bridge and beyond; a darkened cold town.

**_...Help..._**

_"_Um, are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, but just as I asked, an old warn sign covered in graffiti shown it'd cruel face. "Neeeeever mind." I eyed the sign wearily and did one of my cute little discontent sighs. Ladies and Gentlemen; Welcome to Sleepy Hollow.

-(Time pass)

"Well uh, this looks-" I began, looking for the right words to say. "I-I give up, it looks like crap." My dad huffed and the groaned "Sis!" as he returned to the men who helped us out after he unlocked the front door of our "New" home. I hurry into the small two story house. The whole house was made of what seemed to be oak or perhaps redwood. The furniture seemed like it had been around for quite a while, not to mention everything was covered in dust.

"One word, One feeling." I said as I turned to my brother, "Spiders and fear." There had to be a shit load of spiders. .SPIDERS. And this place practically held up a bright neon sign that read "Spider World! No Vacancies, Open Twenty-Four Seven, Free HBO." It gave me a new brand of chills. "Well, Brosky, let's check out the rooms."

-(Time pass)

"Grab the corner the corner, Grab the corner, GRAB THE CORNER!" I shouted as I held up the large box of books on the lefts side. "I got it, I got it!" My brother barked back. The old living room was packed with clothes and precious belongings. Not to mention that we had more in the bed of the truck. My brother and I dropped the books with a heavy thud on the board floor, the wood creaking angrily at the weight. "Alright, what else is left?" I sighed reluctantly as my dad walked in. "Just this and your stuffed toys." He said huffing when he dropped the large plastic tub. I cheered and hurriedly made my way outside to find a big black bag of plushness. "My Babies!" I Squeaked, hugging the soft bag. I quickly picked up the bundle and hobbled back to the house. But, no more than three feet did I walk when I peeked up at the sky. The moon had already risen high into the darkly blanketed night sky, threatening me with an ominous feel. "Well, I always wanted to be in a horror movie." I said humorously in a grim voice.

Then, with a strong howl of the wind, I scurried into my "Home". This place wasn't home. Home wasn't some spooky cabin in the middle of a damn forest ridden town. Home wasn't dusty and cold and glum. No. Home was a warm place your friends visited regularly. home was a comforting little apartment in a well lit areas of a large town. Home was where I wanted to be. But, home was a far way away. A distant memory. Now, I had to move on or keep dwelling on the past.

I plopped the stuffed toy bag on the floor and plopped myself on the couch, a large cloud of dust choking me as i sat. "Well, that's everything." I yawned with a good stretch. Then, a strange rumbling shook me with a growl that rivaled that of a lion rounding through out the room. I looked down at my traitorous stomach and fell over in a dramatic fain. "I'm starving." I whined. I looked over to my father and sibling to find them munching away on left over jerky and bologna sandwiches. "You Bastards!" I exclaimed as my brother hurried to stuff the last sandwich into his mouth. I clambered off the couch and rushed towards him, forcing him into a headlock. "You jerk!" I ground out. "You ignorant excuse of a human being!" I pulled roughly against his neck, that earned my an elbow into my empty stomach. "Hey, quit it!" My father demanded. We stopped despite our growing rage. I would so kick his ass... that is, if he weren't a fucking GIANT! Barely thirteen and the bastard was already six foot. "Not cool Blake." my father chided using my brother's middle name. My brother stayed silent and swallowed the sandwich he practically stole from me. "Dad~" I said in a sing songy voice. "What is there left for moi?" He sighed shaking his head. "Sorry sis." he replied and looked to my brother who just tried to hide a sheepish grin.

Again, I whined and flopped on the couch. Just great. Damn boy always ate all the damn food. "It's alright," I said "I'm pretty tired anyway." I grabbed my big bag of plushies and headed upstairs. "But, this means I get to pick out my room first." I called with a displeased argumentative answer from my brother who was then shushed by my dad.

The stairs creaked with each step i took, adding to how eerie the house was. I already looked about the house so I knew which room I wanted. The attic. With the house being only two stories, it had a large attic which you went into by pulling on a trap door that had frightened me at first. My brother and I had to fight each other in order to have the loser open the door first incase there was some old dead thing waiting on the other side to scare the holy Hell out of me. I lost. But, as I stepped onto the little ladder and out onto the floor...or ceiling... I found it to be different than the other rooms. Instead of the same gray peeling wallpaper, there was white slightly yellowed wallpaper that was covered in black intricate veins that reached across every wall. A small window was held on the farthest wall of the room, over looking the vast forest below. A white vanity sat against the wall by the window in the left corner, the mirror covered in dust s well as the white stool and table, both made of wood. I then turned to the wardrobe that, like the vanity, was white and made of white wood and had dusty silver handles. And then there was the bed. With the vanity and the window on the west side of the room and the wardrobe on the east, the bed sat between them. Walking in, it would be facing the door, the head of it being against the north wall and the door at the south.

The bed was a comfortable size. Well, a queer size. It was too big to be a twin sized bed but too small to be king size. Perfect in my view honestly. Not too big to feel empty and not too small to feel like you were about to roll over onto the blanket was white with black flowery lace and the quilt that sat folded at the end of the bed was of black wool. The rest of the bedding was snowy white. The pillow, I could tell, was stuffed with downy feathers and felt so soft. Then , there was the rug that sat in the middle of the wooden floor. It was white with gray rings. Of course the usual scent of age was heavy in the air, but it wasn't as suffocating as it is in the other rooms...More...Pleasant, I suppose.

I sat my belongings on the floor and started unpacking. First, and foremost, stuffed toys.

I ripped open the bag to be greeted with the cutest damn fuzzy creatures you could ever see. I had cats and kittens, wolves and dogs, a little own, and other little cuties from goblins to ponies. I settled them on my new bed, biggest in the back, smallest up front. Then, after I created my furry little collage, I started unpacking my clothes. This was only the easy part though. Because after I got done with those, I had one more task on hand. My books. This was going to be a bitch. I could use the help of my family, but being the stubborn ass that I was, I just HAD to do it by myself. Stupid, I know.

I huffed and puffed and nearly fell down, the heavy box complicating my sight and ability to climb. My brother and dad were already asleep too so that added to the trouble of trying to be quiet. But, after a bit of sweat and tears, I made it back to the room. I gently sat the box down and revealed its contents. A few authors here and there. The Hannibal Trilogy. Some cheesy harlequin romances. And a shit load of scary stories. That made up most of my books. The rest were medical and law enforcement related. Large too. But, I liked big books. I took them out and stacked them by the vanity, the pile almost reaching above the middle of the mirror. It made me feel so nerdy, but happy to see my books. So many and I kept getting more from really cheap sales. Cheap like five cents for paper backs, ten for hard backs, and a dollar for an entire , yeah, I took advantage of that.

As I finished stacking, I placed two albums from the box onto the bottom of the wardrobe. They consisted of various types of cards, cut outs, and pictures. Then, as I stood up, I heard a large boom from outside. I looked out the window. The rain had finally stated. I knew it was going to rain. You could always tell it was about to fall by the smell of dust and the ozone in the air.

Lightning flashed and another boom shook the windows. I yawned. Storms didn't scare...except tornadoes... They were comforting. Like a lullaby from mother nature. But, pleasant as the moment was, I couldn't help but have a foreboding feeling in my chest. I shivered from both the cold and the eerie aura surrounding me. With that, I decided to go to bed.

I tugged off my day clothes and threw on an old police academy shirt I got from a clothes donation place...Yes, I was that poor. It was holed and worn out but I liked it.

I had a thing for men in uniforms. Cops. Fire-fighters. Navy men, soldiers, and this one mail man...He had nice legs.

I crawled under the large blanket on my bed and took an other look around my new room. This was my life now, despite how much I wish it weren't. I yawned and blew out the candle on my side table that lit the room. The dark enveloped my room and sleep lulled me away with a satisfying yawn. This big plush bed hadn't met it's match with me. It was no time 'til I was K.O.'d. It was so soft. Who wouldn't fall asleep nearly instantly by this damn thing. It was a bed of pure fluffyness from the frickin' seventeen hundreds. No springs or that crap, just fluff.

_God what's that smell?_

I woke up to a god awful scent that smelled sickeningly sweet and made me gag. I covered my nose to try and evade the offensive scent, but to no avail. "Ehmegherd." I groaned as I sat up, swinging my legs off the edge and my feet onto the floor. I couldn't see at all. The moon completely blocked by the thick clouds outside and no more lightning to at least give momentary illumination. Just dark. "Nuuuuuhuhuuuu." I whined. It just got horror film scary in this bitch. I forced myself to rush for the door and the ladder, scaring the shit out of myself. I felt blindly for the trapdoor rope and yanked it, the pullies turning as I tugged. I nearly fell down due to how fast I was trying to escape my 'Peaceful' room. The smell kept getting stronger as I got closer to the backdoor in the kitchen. It nearly became unbearable.

There was a sudden thud behind me, causing me to turn with a gasp. I heard a rolling sound and felt something wet thouch my foot. I squeaked and backed into the kitchen sink. Then, something or rather someone grabbed my shoulder with a strong force that sent me scattering away with a shriek. Laughter then followed. Suddenly, the room was lit with a match that lead to a lantern. I then saw the figure that had frightened me so.

My brother.

"You ASS!" I growled, launching my fist into his arm. He still continued to laugh. "The Hell is going on?" came an angry voice. Shit. "He just scared the crap outta me!" I stated somewhat pissed, venom clearly seen in my words. "Blake," he warned "Bed." He pointed towards the hall and my brother left trying to stiffle his giggles. But, then a loud hiss was heard and he nearly dropped the lantern as he jumped from the kitchen door way. A large possum growled viciously at him and scurried to the back door, slipping through a hole we hadn't seen 'til now. I face palmed and gave a large sigh as me heart regained its normal rate. "Well, shit." My dad laughed "That thing stank!" I nodded in agreement. It smelt like death. "Alright, let's get to bed." And with that we returned to our dark rooms and fell back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_A/N_**

_**So kiddos, what do you think?**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and I love to see how many reads my things get.**_

_**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**-Otakuninja-Chan**_


	2. The Next Day & Back to School

**_A/N-_**

**_I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long while. I have been busy with school and the library, where I do my work, was closed for a week. But, just as promised I am posting the next chapter, The Next Day, right now... I'll just have to add on to it every now and again..._**

**_The sad thing is; I have it all written down and just don't have enough time._**

**_Forgive me, but its going to be very very short for a while until I get to a computer again, heheh._**

**_Also, Thank you ,Suki. Shah , Septemberfall, Jaz, and the Guest for your reviews and the other kind readers that follow my stry and favorite it._**

**_Oh and by the way, the outfits described are ones that I have worn...(Creepy Fangirl Status Update) I just know they look good so I type them in._**

**_And before I forget to add this in, I'm making this a 'Two for One' chapter. This being due to how short the second chapter is...I like'em long~_**

**_Anyhoodle, onwards to the story._**

**_-OtakuNinja-Chan-_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except my OCs...sadly..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"All there is in town is just a small grocery store, a little cinema, theater play place or what the hell its called, a gas station and a farm equipment store. Other stuff is outa town" My dad informed us. It was our second day in Amish country. A shivering cold second day in the gloomiest place in the world, Sleepyhollow. I scooted next to the wood stove in the living room. "What, no school?" I asked while wrapping the blanket tighter against myself. He then slapped his knee and replied, "Oh yeah, and a little school, my bad."

I had woke up later than I usually did that day, deep in to the evening, and my dad had took the liberty of checking out the town for us before he had to head to work. I had always slept the longest if you couldn't tell. I scratched my head with a yawned as I popped my neck, back, etc.

"So, yeah, ya'll be pretty bored 'til I get ya'll enrolled to the school." He continued while I rubbed my eye. I knew it. Small town, small fun.

This is what happens when you grow up country then move to the city for almost ten years and then back. You're not afraid to get dirty playing in the woods, but you would rather be surfing the web then getting covered in mud. Also, playing outside wasn't fun anymore. Unless you have a dirt-bike or a gun to hunt with, you were left with a stick in the mud. Fun right?

No, it was a bitch.'

Speaking of a bitch, my brother was still teasing me about "The Night of the Killer Opossum". (Yes, I titled it.) The kid didn't know when to stop when he was ahead the little bitch.

I hadn't been in a forest in a good long while so I made it number one on my to do list. Despite being redneck turned city girl, I still ebjoyed the wilkderness. I zipped up my combat boots an wore my favorite skirt from the day before and a pair of opacite black panty hose along with my withe blouse and black sweater vest. I rolled up my sleeves halfway up my arms and folded the collar over the chain of my gothic styled cross necklace that laid above my breasts. Then, I placed a small silver angel wing ear ring in my left ear lobe, and a small black skull in the other. I then finished my attire with a military fashioned trench coat to keep my body warm. Finally, I stepped out into the brisk cold air of the outside world, making my way to the forest behind my new home.

"Where you goin'" my brother asked me as I passed him in the back yard. "Nonya." I said. I then was followed. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me." He reminded me. Bitch! "I'm going out into the forest.. I'm looking for Narnia." I replied but the remembered that, that would cause him to continue following until he got a proper answer. "I'm jsut going for a look around." He then loekd at me with a face that said 'You're stupid.'

"So, you're going into a forest while there could be a bear walking about or some drunk ass looking to get laid." He said.

I hated his assumptions. But, he had a point. A forest isn't any safer than a dark street in the city.

He then picked up a large object from the ground, an ax. "I'm going too." he declared without a sign of changng the plan. I grumbled a complaint and let him walk along beside me. I hated it when he carried around sharp objects. He was too wreckless and cut himself too many times playing around. Not to mention he liked spooking me with them, knowing that I didn't appreciate a cold blade being swung to damn close to me.

The forest was pretty cool. Lots of trees and fallen leaves. But, as we traveled further into the forest, I couldn't help notice how it was growing darker. I then just decided to shrug it off as the lingering of yesterday. "Hey, remember when we went camping when we were kids?" my brother asked in which I replied with a silent nod. "Well, what if we find a lake like that one, " He continued, "Remember, it was called Crystal Lake and Jason lived there or something." I then gave him the same look he had given me earlier. "Yes, Blake, we are going to find a lake with an undead deformed spychopath wielding a machette." I said with heavy helpings of sarcasm. He punched my arm in which lead me to retaliate with the same attack. And, with a few more hits exchanged, we fell into a fight.

I had to remind my self of how strong he was for his age and of his short temper. That, and the fact that he held an ax in his favored hand...Just for the record, he would never kill me...only mame.

I then cose to run as he tried to choke me with the handle of the ax. But, before I could get a good distance from his range, he whacked my hand with the neck of the blade. And as I tried to run faster, sadly I was never in track, I was swiftly caught up to sooner than I had hoped. He grabbed me by my coat and swung me into a tree, proceeding to push me over. I quickly hopped up and shoved him back. He then dropped the ax in hand and aim to grab my throat. I pushed against his arms with all I had but, with his brute strength and growing rage, I knew that the only way out of this was to fight dirty.

Bracing myself in a firm stance, I brought up my knee swiftly into his groin and fled from his reach. He was furious!

I ran and ran as fast as the adreniline in my longs could permit me to. I then felt a sharp hard object hit me in my back.

He threw a rock. "BITCH!" I cried out, not stopping in the chase. I kept on, climbing over obsticle after an other. But, just as I thought that I had lost him, my foot catches a root protruding from the grass patchy ground. I grasped my now bleeding knee. "Fuck!" I yelped, my teeth clenched. And, as I looked about myself, I found my brother heading straight for my sorry ass. I scrambled up from the dirt and began to back away. I then felt something brush against my thigh. I glanced at it and pulled it from the ground, pointing it towards him in defence. He stopped in his tracks.

"Whaddafuck!?" He squeaked in a broken voice. I looked down at the large item I had equiped. A long dark blade glistened in the dimly faded sunlight, tarnished with dirt and age. Deaqd vines crept up it's body onto the handlein my grip. I didn't even know what it was when I had reached for it and plucked it from the Earth. Now, I stared into the ruby eyes of the viper head shaped handle, relizing the weapon was a sword.

"Uh..." I started. Suddenly, there was a loud roll of thunder. My face paled and I stabbed the sword quickly back into it's earthy sheeth and ran. "I think you fucked us!" My brother laughed nervously. "I KNOW JUST RUN!" I shrieked like a frightened little school girl. I ran faster than I ever had in my life, even while fighting my brother just minutes ago (Would've been useful then.). My brother soon followed behind. We didn't stop. Not for a breath. Not to rest. And not to figure where the hell we were going or how far we had traveled from home. We didn't care.

-(Time Pass)

"Bitch!" I yelped as I nearly tripped once more, my breath heaving in and out of my stinging lungs. I couldn't go anymore. I was too tired and the adreniline was gone. I purposely fell on my ass on the dirt road we had come upon and sat on a rock. Again, I recited my favorite curse and rubbed my sore rear. My brother soon stood beside me with his hands on his knees and just out of breath as I. "The fuck *Wheeze* did *Wheeze* you do?"" He asked breathless. I shrugged, not wanting to waste my breath on any words. I then became aware of our area of location. Lost. My brother soon took notice aswell. I stood with him on the long dirt road and took a long intake of the place. No signs nor familiar sights. Just a plain dirt road. "Which ways home?" I asked after I had my breath. Blake shrugged in response. "Great."

I looked to the darkened sky. The sun was far gone into the horizon and the moon had begun to rise. "Well, if the moon is east and the forest is west and we're in town..." I anylized, "My guess is that we're in between and home is that way." I then made a notion towards thed South end of the road. Home would be an eight mile cold walk and then a few yards into the forest itself. Oh, this was going to be a bitch.

-(Time Pass)-

"Oh, sweetness." I sighed as I landed face first on the living room couch. My legs burned like fire fresh from the pits of Hell. Whatever I had done had scared the shit out of my brother and I.

But, honestly, who leaves a sword in the middle of no where. I mean damn! Someone had to have found it before me. Some other person could've taken the damned thing. But, why the Hell was it still there? That shit ain't normal! Someone had to be stupid enough to pick it up eventually...

Damn it...that person was me...

"Dude, what if I got us cursed or something." I pondered, paranoia beginning to "Warp my Fragile Little Mind"-Erik Cartman. He scoffed, "Uh, your ass is cursed, not mine. I didn't fuck with that thing." He threw up his hands to fain whatever innocence he could possibly (Not likely) possess. I rolled my eyes at his crued comment, as true as it may be. But, we couldn't becursed. That's just a bunch of Hoodoo Voodoo nonsense. I was smarter than that and even more so to not try to mess with that type of mythical crap. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? A two hundred year old corpse coming back to the land of the living to seek revenge for the disruption of a sword in the dirt? Yeah, right! What is there to revenge? Oh no, I touched an old aqss sword in the middle of a forest, now an undead thing is going to kill me, nuuuuuuuuu! PFFT! Sure, that's totally a good reason to be scared. No, what would be scary is getting cut by that thing and not up to date on my shots. Screw 'It' and 'It's curse...But, still, I'm sleeing with my cross on tonight, curse or no curse, I was spooked beyond spooked.

.

**Back to School...damn...**

**.**

"I NO WANNA!" I whined through my pillow as my father pulled the covers away. "To bad Rene'e," (sounds like Renay...just FYI) He said, his father voice in stern mode. "You're going." I howled a pityful no and yeilded. There was no way he was going to let me passed this one. I had no choice but to reluctantly get dress from my oh so warm footy pajamas and trudge down stairs. He had did it. He enrolled us into Sleepyhollows small as school.

"Here, sis." he said as he handed me my book bag. It was a brown messanger bag with brass and leather buckles and a dark brown shoulder strap. It was o cute. I slung the strap over my head to have it rest on my right shoulder and cross against my chest. "Do e have to go?" I pleadinlgy asked with a pout when he opened the front dooe. He didn't respond. I took the silent answer as a 'Yes and shut up' and made no other thought of perstering him on.

Back in the truck and driving through town, I made note of how sober it seemed. White washed houses, partially cobbled streets, no electric streetlights, and very few vehicles save for pick ups and older model cars.

_I bet that ford is steam powered_

I yawned and continued my observation in silence, focusing on the hum of the chevy's engine. I was just about to nod off when the pick up rolled over an other big stone. The motion made me give up on snoozing. I decided to then look for our heading. Much to my distaste we were moving closer to a red structure in the end of town.

Oh, yay!" I over exagerrated with amazement. "We get to go to a barn beforte school?" My father tisked. "Shut up. That is your school. Blake's too." I gave a nervous laugh. "Oh great, I'm stuck in school with the boy, too. I'm living the dream." That time, my father just ignored my remark but, my brother, on the other hand, didn't. "Yep, I get to spend all year long with my Sissy." He said smiling. I whined ruefully as I undid my seatbelt. My brother followed. The truck then stopped in front of the school where steps lead up to the on door of the school. "I love you guys." My father called out of the truck. My broither and I then gave him our love and fair wells and marched up the steps ever so 's this going to be? That's right, a bitch.

(Time Pass)

"Alright, you go to room 1-A and you go to room 2-A" said the lady we had stopped in the hall. She handed us both sheets of paper that held all we eeded to know; schedule, locations of certain rooms and what was in them, when lunch was, and rules. The rules were basic everyday school rules, no running inside, no gum, no cell phones, etc. But, then there were the freaky rules.

**NO BANNED BOOKS ALLOWED**

ANYONE FOUND IN POSSESSION IF ITEMS LISTED BELOW WILL BE QUESTIONED AND ALL ITEMS WILL BE CONFISCATED.

*ANIMAL FEET, FUR, FEATHERS, AND/OR ORGANS

*ANY CONTAINER(S) OF BLOOD

* POISONOUS BERRIES AND/OR HERBS

* BANNED BOOKS

**ANYTHING DISCEASED IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED**

I gawked at these freaky deaky rules, of course. Something crazy had gone down at somepoint and I wanted to know. Also, it HAD to be badass. I mean, evrything about it seemed like it had a cool back ground story behind it, but, if at the top of the list said that there were certain books banned, then something more than illegal wierd crap was involved. Someone had to have been following something in a book and it was bad enough to be banned.

Oooooh, I was liking the school more already.

I soon (very soon) found my class room. "Now, if you'll turn to page six hundred sixty-two, you will find the town's history and foundation." I heard from inside.

_Shit, they already started._

I quietly opened the door and stepped intoroom 1-A. A small woman with wavy faded blonde hair tied in a braid stood before a large wood desk, a history book in her small fairy-like hands, and a pair of frail glasses sitting on the bridge of her tiny nose. She must to have been barely fifty, but she seemed to be barely aging. "Oh, hello." she said warmly as she came towards me, her book folded against her chest and her hand stretched out. I shook her hand gently and greeted her. "Sorry to interrupt." I said. Time to make a good first impression. "My, you must be the new student, Mackenzie was it?" she asked. She then went to her desk and shifted throught a few papers. "Oh, I'm sorry deary." She corrected herself. She then wrote out my name on the chalk board behind her.

M-E-L-O-D-Y

"There we go." she said. "Actually, ma'am, I must correct you." I spoke up and pointed to the Y on the board. "My name hasn't a Y" She laughed light heartedly and erased the Y. "My, my, I should have asked you." she replied kindly. "Oh no, it was no trouble at all. It is common mistaken." I returned, "I am simply plaesed that my name is known despite our first confusion, but there is no harm in the least. Thank you." Ooooh yeah, I knows them big words. I then pointed out that my name had IE instead of Y. "My what manners you have." she stated. It worked. "Perhaps the rest of the class could learn from you, ."I fained flattery "Oh, surely such a class as this must be well-behaved." The class did look like it had some good kids. I mean, were they that bad? I then remembered how odd the rules seemed. "Well, you will learn in due time, ." She sighed. "But, first, your seat." She then gestured me towards a desk in the third row of students by a window.

_Yay, window seat. This means I'm the main character of the anime, right?_

"Now, everyone this is Ms, Mayberry. She is new to our home of Sleepy Hollow and I expect you ti treat her kindly, understood?" She asked and was rpleied with the droning answer "Yes, ma'am." from the class. "Now, I am not quite sure if you were told of me, but my name is Katlin Crane. I serve as the teacher for the grades ninth to twelvth." Katlin Crane, pretty name...Hey! That rhymed! " You are just in time to learn of our small town, Ms. Mayberry." Then, with a flip of her book she resumed the lesson and gave me an old worn history book.

_HO. LY. CRAP. What thge hell is that!?_

I stared down hard on the first page of my history book. It was visably older than the others and not to mention the last of them. Boy, did I feel special. A large inked picture of a pile of corpses stacked low was etched into the book aswell as a number of figures being burned on stakes.

_Well, someone clearly liked to draw freaky shit on school property, yeesh._

I then turned to page six hundred sixty-two, chapter thirteen, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and History.

_THE FUCK!?_

Okay, this kid was seriously jacked up on something. A series of severed heads "layed" in a crooked circle. A bit too detailed to not send chills down my spine.

_Jeez, dude, couldn't find a sketchpad?_

I then took notice of what the heads had circled around. A sword with a snake-like hilt. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...It took everything I had not to jump up and scream of the discovery I had made only yesterday. I took in a deep breath and resumed reading my morbid little book. Damn though, I liked spooky things but...damn...

"Now, as you may have guessed, I am the descendant of the first Crane to set foot in Sleepy Hollow; Ichabod Crane. A man who is said to have saved this town from the fabled Hessian. The Hessian, also know as The Headless Horseman, was believed to have been a furious soldier with an unquenchable thirst for war. He was, or so recorded, to be taller than the ordinary man and stronger as well. A man with such untamable ferocity that the devil himself coward before the Hessian's cold gaze. But, that is all myth and legend. Unless you believe it." Said Ms. Crane. "It is there on page six hundred sixty-three on how his first appearance came to be, but the falsety there could have been in his actual person."

**He's real.**

_Say, huh?_

On the bottom of a picture of the town, written in red, He's real. I gave into the inntitialact of fear and pretended didn't see it. "Now, to the next page." Said Ms. Crane amongst the flips of paper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N~

And there you have it. Finally finished.

It took me a little while but, I got it done.

Please read and review and fair warning. I have school coming up so I may not get such a good chance to right again.

But, I promise I will try. Thank you all again.

-OtakuNinja-Chan


	3. Later That Day

A/N~

Again, I appologize for not posting in so long. School has started up and has taken more of my time than I have expected at home. Also, when you have an amazingly hot man like my boyfriend, you tend to lose track of things.

Also, for the record, I know that I have misspelt many words. That's due to typing on a very small keyboard and quickly. So, don't hate the reader, hate the device.

Anywhoodle, here's the stor- "WAIT!"

*Chibi me pops up*

"You forgot to answer the Guest's question!"

Oh yeah, ahem, for the sake of the story dear Guest, I can not reveal any spoilers or non-fact info. So when Melodie took up the sword, she may or may not have disturbed the Hessian. I can't give any specifics. Sorry.

Now, if there is nothing else I can use to delay the writing of this story, let's be on our way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, I'll admit it. I love this book. Creepy and disturbingly informative, but awesome. A bunch of little notes were always on each and every page with tid bits of info, all in different shades of ink. Each sentence opf info being in a color code kind of order. For example.

Red was for the Hessian, or Headless Horseman.

Blue was for Ichabod.

Green was for the Van Tassels.

And black was general.

Not only were there the notes, but there was the pictures too. So well detailed and placed, but still freaky. The shadowing and texture like look was so intricately incredible for just some simple student. No, this guy must have seen some shit.

_Wait! The student list._

I then remembered the little list on the back of the cover of books that teachers had students sign every year when the book was in their possesssion. Surely, whoever had this book must have their name written there.

I used my hand as a book mark and flipped over all the pages, reveiling the back of the cover. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" I mouthed as I looked down on the scribbledge. Every name had been inked out of legibility. The person had obviously not wanted their name to be found. I lookd harder to see if I could make out any of the previous owners only to barely find one name; Masbeth, no first name, that being scribbled out like the others. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my place in the book and continued reading along with Ms. Crane.

Strange. Why was she still a Ms. and not a Mrs. something or other? It that weird to be an old maid or anything, but someone as pretty as her? Maybe it was a life choice? I mean, it's not common but still. It would be her choice. Of topic.. Anywhoddle.

I was jolted from my train of thought when a large ring resounded through the school. An old school bell. That was actually pretty cool. An old timey bell instead of those annoying ass ones in normal schools that gave off that irritating shrill scream.

"And that class is where we will leave off for history today." Spoke Ms. Crane. "After lunch we'll be discussing math with Mr. Erick Richard." I heard a few students whisper about this Richard dude. Was he a teacher? I shrugged off the thought and collected my books together and put them in my bag. First day and I already had homework. At least it was easy. We had to write an essay of our opinion on the "Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Honestly, I thought the movie was great, mmm, dat Ichabod. But, I must mention, the movie was based of the book. Ichabod was actually a school teacher...like Ms. Crane...

_Melodie, the last thing you need to do in this weird town is make a weird theory. Good point._

I pulled my mind away from my crazy thoughts and continued putting my things away. I yawned as I stood and straightened out my peanut butter colored sweater. A bit too big in the neckline, but easily fixed with my white blouse. A cute classy lassy get up as per the norm. A bit of punk and a bit of nerd. My usual style. Sometimes I'd even tip the scale. Today was geeky but cheeky. With my dark gray skinny boot cut jeas and my black boots and usual skull and angel wing earings with (Of course) my cross neckalce. No make up by the way. I hated make up. It felt weird and uncomfortable and was a pain to take off just to put it on again. Only cosmetic crap I'll put on is black eyeliner and black or white nail polish. No more than that. Not to be vain, but, I didn't need it. It all felt a bit to demeaning and frustrating in my view. But, that's me. I'm not ultra girly. I don't dig boy bands (excluding Nsync and Maroon 5), bedazzled anything (but I do like sparkles...just to tell the whole truth), flowery shirts, shorts, PINK (the color not the singer), and that damned vampire movie and hungry one. Blech. But, I have to say, I love plushy animals, kittens and such, fairies, mermaids, butterflies, unicorns, pegasi, etc., and other stuff. But then there's the ungirly things I like, (sorry I like to talk about myself), Horror movies, Heavy Metal, Opera, Techno, Anime, Rats, mice, snakes, bats. But, I hate spiders and bugs besides ants and lady bugs. But, if they are not, they are there for a Hell No. Them bithces can stay away from me.

Sadly, spiders would be a reocurring nightmare for me in a week or so. Best holiday of the year but terrifying none the less. Halloween. And everyone put mother fucking spiders every where.. So yeah.

I sat on the steps infront of the school when I finally got outside, other students began to flock together, chatting of this and that. I got curious glances from some while others ignored me. Did I piss someone off already? It didn't really matter; I always unsettled people. So, when I told you about how I look I forgot to mention I looked like I was on the verge of being dead. Deathly pale skin ( it's fall, everyone gets paler, I'll change a shade darker in the summer), dark circles under my eyes that have stayed with me since birth; and no matter how much sleep I get or how little, nine hours, twelve, three, the circles don't go away and I was still always tired (forgot to mention that too). Yep. There had to be something wrong with me. But, every doctor I've gone to told me I was in tip top shape. Suuuuuuure.

"Uh, hi." I looked up to see a timid sandy haired boy in glasses standing before me, his face flushed and his eyes of the brownest shade of hazel that kept darting to a group of boys that looked our direction and smiled teasingly. I smiled POLITELY and replied "Hi, how are you?" He turned towards the boys who just urged him on. "Uh, I-I'm good." he said. "I-I'm B-B-Biillard." He stiffly stuck out his hand and I softly grasped the quivering limb and shook it. The poor guy. "It's nice to meet you Billard." I said as I let go of his hand which he stuffed into his pocket. "S-so, uh, y-you're new in town?" He asked Poor kid looked scared. "Yep, just moved in last week." i told him, standing so that we talked in a friendly space. He took a step back but tried to stand his ground. "Where?" he inquired. I pointed down the road. "Eh, about a few miles or so." I answered "By that big forest in the west." "The-Western-Woods!?" He said unexpectantly. I nodded and he began to twist the bottom of his shirt in his hands. There was a long silence. I then decided to ask him "Did those guys over there make you talk to me?". He jumped a bit and looked towards the boys. They laughed. It was too obvious he was scared now. Not to mention those boys looked older and significantly bigger than poor Billard. He was like, what, eleven, twelve. Those boys had to be atleast fourteen or fifteen. Poor Billard was just a baby in my eyes. He then looked up at my with the saddest teary damn eyes ever. Oh, the little heart breaker! "Y-yes." he choked. He then took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "The baby's getting all worked up!" I heard faintly from the boys. Billard sniffled and looked at them in pain. I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, his face surely ending up in my bosom. " Oh sweet heart don't do that. I cooed. I released him and saw a look of utter shock. "You're so cute!" I squeeled. I then gave him a small kiss on his forehead and squeezed him tight one more time with a giggle. "You don't worry about those boys, I'll make sure thay won't ever do this to you again." I heard a muffled "Okay". I then let go of him again and wiped his tears away with the cuff of my sweater. His eyes had begun to dry and were wide with amazment. I looked over to the group of boys. Surprised couldn't even cover what the were. Bitches, HA! "From now on Billard, I'm going to be you're big sister' okay?" I said cheerfully with a hand on his should. He nodded and fixed his glasses. I smiled at him with an other giggle. What a sweet heart. "Good, good." I continued "Now, why don't you introduce me to those boys over there?"

I Gently took his still shivereing hand and pulled him to the noe mute group of boys that had caused him such trouble. "I-I dunno i-if w-w-w-we should.." but before he could finish, we were infront of the three boys that made up the group. Billard stopped dead in his tracks. Was he that scared? "Howdy." I greeted. The boys replied with 'sups' and a 'hi'. I smiled on of my deadly smiles I affectionately named "Succubus". "You guys are in my class right?" I asked. Nodding, one replied before the rest. "Yeah, yeah, you're Melodie, right? You're new." With a wink I replied "You bet'cha. That means we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh?" The boys smiled, getting the idea I was into them, I could see it in the way they nudged eachother and looked at me. Perfect. I giggled then threw my head one side to the other, popping my neck loudly and quickly, then glaring at them with a death stare while cracking my knucles like a hand swiping down a piano. 'Good, then I'll now where you are if you fuck with my new buddy here." I said, no longer using my giggly girly voice but my voice that meant ' I CAN kick ass'.

The boys, of course, recieved a bit of a shock. But, they then started laughing. "Oh, yeah?" The biggest one stated.b He was barely bigger than me and looked like the leader of the little group. "What could you do?" I then smirked "What, you're not scared of me?" He laughed harder.

_Ooooh, so tough._

"No fucking way." He scoffed. THis guy was cocky as Hell.

"Alright, big boy, let's duke it out now, then?"

"Yeah the fuck right."

"What, too scared to hit a girl?"

"Fuckk no. I just don't wanna make you cry."

"Oh, nice excuse Shrimp Dick."

"The fuck you call me?"

Oh, how marvelously my plans worked out. I then got up in his face.

His expression was borderline pissed and he was turning red. I laughed at him, calling his bluff. "Go ahead, hit me bitch. Make me cry, but, you'll be sorry." He was livid. "How about you shut the fuck up before I make you my bitch." He threw back, his buddies "ooh"ing at his remark.

_Alright, last one._

"Sure." I said, "If you're man enough." He then threw his fist into my stomach. I cried out and clenched my arms around my body, tears welling up in my eyes. "Is that the best you've got?" I said shakily, my poor tummy aching. He then kicked me in my shoulder while I was doubled over, causing me to fall to the ground. I cracked my eyes open and saw the nearby students taking no notice. Was it normal for someone to get their ass handed to them by this Shrimp Dick? Oh, but that was about to change. "You're fucked Shrimp Dick!" I sobbed. "That's it bitch!" He growled and then pulled me up by what little hair I had. I then concluded my plan of vengence. "TRENTIN!" I screamed as Shrimp Dick threw me back to the ground with a kick to my side. My tear drenched eyes darted across the vast school yard to see my brother looking around.

Then, just as he spotted me, Shrimp Dick landed an other blow to my side, his foot colliding wiht my leg. "Shut the fuck up, Skank!" he barked. I cried out as he stomped on my arm, his buddies standing on my hands; crushing them under there heels. Billard was a snivveling frozen mess. "You're so gonna get-" Shrimp Dick was suddenly cut off. A loud thud was heard and the pressure on my hands were gone. I looked through blured vision to find my little brother beating the snot out of Shrimp Dick, his buddies pulling at him to get him off their ring leader. My brother then stood with a raor as one of Shrimp Dick's croonies punched him in the jaw. They were scared shitless. The smaller one jumped onto his back and was soon flipped over his shoulder onto the other Shrimp Dick follower, both landing hard. Shrimp Dick then stood, his buddies too, all beaten and bruised. "I'm fucking telling!" he cried. My brother then took a threatening step foward "The fuck you said?" He said in his bad ass "I'm the Boss" voice. "Go ahead bitch!" The Shrimp Dick anterage then pulled at their leader, urging him to get out of there. Bitches.

"The fuck was that about?" Trentin asked as the school bell rang, our feet climbing the steps. Billard followed close behind me, still snivveling. I stopped on the last step and put an arm around Billard. "Those ass holes were bullying this little guy." I said wincing when I moved the wrong way. "Seriously?" he replied with the idiot look. "Also, I wanted to show you off." He gave that some thought and then accepted the complement.

"Mayberry's," called the one lady from that morning. "Office, now." My stomach dropped with my heart. I knew what consequences came with my little plan, but I hated getting in trouble. "You ready for this?" I asked. "Yup." was his reply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N~**

**Liker I promised, a new chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
